


仲夏夜之梦

by sleeepisaplace



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: 李东赫救了她。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	仲夏夜之梦

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转，未成年，注意避雷。

&&

黄仁俊不太喜欢夏天，夏天很热，太阳很刺眼，透过树叶的缝隙看出去还能把她照得近乎失明，夏天很臭，她和李东赫上的高中有些历史，教室的窗户没地方装防盗栏，玻璃被值日生擦得很干净，金属窗框却斑驳陈旧，只能被推开一条缝儿，教室里一到夏天就充满了班里男生打完篮球的汗臭味，关于夏天的缺点黄仁俊还能说出来很多，也许它们不能用来说服喜欢夏天的人，但足以用来说服李东赫。

“ 仁俊，好热啊， ” 李东赫是她的同桌，一边叫着热一边把胳膊往她肩膀上揽，另半边身子像一滩化了的冰淇淋一样摊在了她们连在一起的木头课桌上， “ 我们放学去哪里玩呀。 ”

黄仁俊幅度很小地耸肩，动作轻微到如果不是李东赫，旁人会以为她只是在他们的胳膊圈里无意识地动了动，但伸出胳膊、手指染热她脖子附近空气的人是李东赫，她马上就明白了黄仁俊的意思，把自己的胳膊收了回来，老老实实地放在了三八线这边。

“ 去我家好吗？ ” 李东赫接着问她，看起来并不气恼， “ 我爸妈不在家，我们可以一起看通宵电影，你可以住我家。 ”

黄仁俊侧头看她，李东赫的脑袋枕着语文课本，几缕深棕色的头发搭落在脸颊上，嘴唇微微张开，眼神期待，好像她的答案是什么即将出炉的蛋糕。

“ 好。 ” 于是黄仁俊说。

&&

她和李东赫本来不是这样相处的，黄仁俊在去李东赫家的公汽上模模糊糊地想，她们本来比现在要闹腾很多，她喜欢说话李东赫也喜欢说话，她们从小学起就是老师最头疼的同桌，在办公室挨训一对眼神黄仁俊就知道她该在什么时候扯着嗓子哭，李东赫的抽泣随后赶到，两个人一唱一和让老师没有办法继续批评下去，她们便擦擦眼泪牵着手晃悠出校园。

对了，黄仁俊想起来，放学后李东赫总是会牵着她的手的，无名指和小指勾住她的，大拇指在她手背上的胎记上摩挲，现在她们怎么不牵手了呢？

黄仁俊抬眼看李东赫，她侧身站在她跟前，脸上没有表情，眼睛直视前方，她微翘的鼻头和嘴唇好像在说她们不过是拥挤的公交车上不得已与对方分享个人空间的陌生人，她距离她最近的身体部位是她们共同握在公汽扶手上的手，她的握在她上面几厘米，体温没顺着金属传递出来多少。

“ 东赫。 ” 黄仁俊开口，小声叫她，食指搭住了她的手背，那里的温度刚刚好，不烫也不凉，像夏天隔着空调房晒过了太阳。

“ 怎么了？ ” 李东赫转过来，校服裙子下摆擦过她的大腿，弄得她有点痒。

现在她们面对面站着了，李东赫认真地看着她，脸上的表情依旧叫她觉得陌生，她们是一起长大的好朋友，回家路上应该手牵着手摇晃胳膊，那幅度应该像是在甩一架不准备回到地球表面的秋千，她们应该蹦蹦跳跳，目光毫无顾忌地扫向过分明亮的世界，再偶尔回到对方身上相视一笑，而不是像现在这样挤在公汽上，被人群固定在脏兮兮的车厢中，安静而严肃。

“ 没什么， ” 黄仁俊说， “ 下一站就到了。 ”

李东赫没有接话，只是动了动小拇指，把她在她手背上停留的食指按在了掌心。

&&

黄仁俊不喜欢夏天，等等，这件事她是不是已经讲过一次了，这证明它的重要程度值得她再讲一次。

在她们都还小的夏天，她和李东赫会去离家不远的露天游泳池乘凉，一泡就是整个下午。黄仁俊有点嫌弃那里，露天的游泳池换水不够频繁，好不容易换了一次之后，水里的氯气味道能把她的脸烧红，池边有几棵大树，不知是为了遮阳才种还是修建游泳池的人根本没打算想这么多，中午最热的点过去后，树上的知了开始叫个不停，叫声一阵一阵，让来游泳的人都更加奋力在水里扑腾好赶上节奏，到了傍晚，就能在水面上发现被晒干的知了尸体，顺着池里的小波浪起伏，如果你恰巧选择在这个地方浮出水面，就能被知了透明的翅膀遮住视线，世界变得模糊，给你错觉好像你还停留在水中。但是李东赫喜欢，她游泳的姿势比黄仁俊好看，身体潜入水里灵活得像是回到熟悉的母亲子宫，蹬腿和划水毫不费力，而李东赫的喜欢有传染力，因为她喜欢，黄仁俊也喜欢坐在水池边树荫能挡到的位置，只把小腿泡进水里，看她像是抛弃了阻力一般游来游去。

黄仁俊觉得那个时候她还挺喜欢夏天的，后来不知道为什么，她们就不去露天游泳池了，李东赫给她买的粉红色火烈鸟游泳圈一次也没用上。

&&

“ 想看什么？ ”

黄仁俊回过神来，看见李东赫蹲在她家客厅电视前问她，手里拿着十几张盗版蓝光碟，她把碟片一一散开，像拿着把扇子，扇子和长头发遮住了她一半的脸。

黄仁俊摸摸自己的头发，它们的长度才过脖子，和李东赫的比起来短得像只能包住屁股的牛仔短裤。她的头发去哪儿了，她想，她和李东赫总是一起去理发店的呀，难道她哪次和她赌气又把她抛下啦？

李东赫蹲得久了，可能腿有点麻，在她发呆犹豫的时候给自己换了个半跪的姿势， “ 想看恐怖片吗，我这里有一些老的，还蛮好看的。 ”

黄仁俊不记得李东赫有这样耐心的在任何事情上询问过她的意见，她们习惯在所有的决定上吵架，小到放学后去哪家奶茶店买奶茶，大到李东赫应不应该给喜欢的男生写情书，吵架的结果不是她妥协就是李东赫妥协，反正她们当中总有一个会妥协。但是她们之间的妥协和屈服没有关系，黄仁俊想，她们好像都知道这些决定本身没有什么特别重要的，奶茶店可以轮流喝，李东赫也不是真的喜欢那些男生，她只是想给她们平淡的校园生活找点乐子，真正重要的是她和李东赫在一起，是她们一起做了这些大大小小或可笑或荒诞的决定。

“ 想看科幻片吗？还是动作片？不过我这里的动作片不多，你只能在《碟中谍》和 007 里面选，要么看纪录片吧，看着看着就能睡着了 ——”

“ 东赫， ” 黄仁俊打断她， “ 看什么都行。 ”

&&

有时候李东赫会消失在水里，趁她不注意，憋一口很长的气潜入水底，在人的小腿森林里穿梭着游，从泳池的另外一边上岸，踮着脚绕到她背后，身后是一串湿漉漉的脚印水渍，然后伸出手捂住她的眼睛。

李东赫不会这么俗套地问 “ 猜猜我是谁 ” ，黄仁俊也不会傻到真的用心去猜，她们认识的时间足够长，在她们俩幼稚得还没有长出灵魂的时候，她们的身体就已经认识了彼此。李东赫的手指又长又软，沾过了游泳池的水之后闻起来很清爽，她的手掌没有牢牢压住她的眼眶，只是松松的落在上面，挡掉了一些讨人厌的光。

“ 仁俊啊， ” 她听见李东赫的声音哑哑的，又带了一点甜，像是她们都很爱吃的会把嗓子唬住的绿豆糕， “ 一会儿我要回学校一趟，不跟你一起回家啦。 ”

&&

黄仁俊醒过来的时候，电影已经放到结尾了（最终她们还是选了一部两个人都看过的纪录片，讲的是一辈子没有见过光的海底生物有部分会自己发光），她不记得她们是怎么睡着的。她和李东赫缩在沙发上，小腿肚交叠，李东赫的短裙被她的睡姿蹭到大腿根，胳膊圈住她的肩膀，她们的上半身紧紧贴在一起，她能隔着肋骨感觉到李东赫的呼吸在她身边一起一伏。

黄仁俊觉得这个距离既陌生又熟悉，她在李东赫家留宿过不少夜晚，从李东赫还跟她住在同一个院子里时就开始了。那时李东赫的家住在一栋平房里，阳台后面有个小小的庭院，庭院里种了从来没结出果的丝瓜藤和一棵栀子树，栀子树的树叶肥厚，几乎可以和花瓣媲美，她们在花还没被摘下来时常常用指甲去掐那些叶子和花朵，在植物身上留下短促的划痕，她们的指甲里就全是栀子花香了，不过到了晚上，她们都对那院子起了敬畏，月光和路灯把树枝和藤蔓的影子打在窗帘上，看起来像是一个溺于痛苦的人影，偶尔有风吹过，那人便跟着抖得哆哆嗦嗦，她和李东赫只能抱紧了对方，寄希望于对方的勇气能从可怕的想象中拯救自己。

黄仁俊动了动，发现自己的校服裙子也被蹭得卷了起来，她的大腿和李东赫的碰在一起，那里的温度很高，像是靠近火山口的山地被地下的岩浆烤得很烫，她想把自己的腿抽出来，却不小心勾到李东赫的白色中筒袜，把她弄醒了。

“ 仁俊， ” 李东赫喃喃地叫她， “ 你醒了？ ”

&&

夏天让黄仁俊觉得自己在做一场永远也不用醒来的梦。

梦里她和李东赫不过十五岁，她们等李东赫的爸妈都睡着了以后偷偷溜出房门，在微热的夜色中向有喷泉有假湖的公园跑去，湖面上停满了准备繁衍的蚊子和其他细脚类会飞的昆虫，被人惊动后呼啦啦成片飞起来，不马上闭紧嘴巴就会撞进她们嘴里。半夜喷泉停了，她们坐在旁边的长椅上和它一起休息，她靠着李东赫的肩膀玩着她们混成一缕的长头发，像数天上的星星一样数着她们的发丝，好像她们的青春里除此之外没有更值得一做的事情。到了白天的热意散尽，她们的鼻子都被湿气弄堵了，说话的声音像是感冒拖了很久没吃药的上班族，她抓起李东赫的手朝她家跑去，她们一路上跌跌撞撞，好像醉于凌晨的天光。

李东赫一边跑一边骂她， “ 你疯啦？你带钥匙了吗？ ”

她没带，她们从李东赫家里溜出来时只带了自己和自己的睡裙，她停下来撑着膝盖大笑，李东赫也笑着用长裙摆抽她的裙摆，有风顺着裙底钻进来，温顺地贴着她的小腿大腿往上游走，让她整个人融化在了夜里。

后来李东赫还是跟着她去了她家，她们静静坐在楼道口，不知道在等些什么，她的爸妈不在家，她的钥匙和备用钥匙全在李东赫卧室的抽屉里躺着，没有人会给她们开门的。

老式的楼道口堆满了废旧的纸盒和锁上已经落了很厚一层灰的自行车，她坐在楼梯的最底一层，李东赫坐得比她高，她的小腿搁在她脸边，她们也许是在等天亮吧，黄仁俊想，天亮了之后，她们就不得不回去了。

“ 仁俊呀， ” 李东赫的声音传来， “ 我一会儿要去车站接我的好朋友，不跟你一起回家啦。 ”

真奇怪，黄仁俊想，她们本不该在这一刻分开。

&&

“ 仁俊？ ” 沙发上的李东赫接着说， “ 又做噩梦了吗？ ”

黄仁俊没有回答，不是因为她分不清这是梦还是又一个平淡无奇的夏天，而是因为她不知道为什么李东赫要把它称之为噩梦。

“ 没关系， ” 李东赫从沙发上爬起来， “ 你饿了吗？我做咖喱给你吃好不好？ ”

黄仁俊留在沙发上，看着李东赫的身影在厨房里忙碌，她把皱巴巴的校服裙子脱了，只剩衬衫和内裤外面套着围裙，她手里的刀在电视屏幕的荧光中看起来很凉，有新鲜的菜椒和黄瓜在她手下变成颇有机械感的颗粒，放在灶台上的锅慢慢煮开，咖喱在冒泡，她伸勺子进去搅拌，让姜黄色的锅面恢复了平静。

“ 东赫， ” 黄仁俊冲着李东赫的剪影问， “ 我为什么会做噩梦？ ”

李东赫停下了手中的刀，砧板上嗒嗒的切菜声也停下了，房间里只剩下锅里翻滚的咖喱泡泡破掉的声音， “ 你要自己想起来。 ”

&&

她想起来她们一起参加过夏天的补习班，从早上九点到晚上九点，在她们班数学老师的家里，几个人围成一桌，吹着凉飕飕的空调，瞪着电视墙上本该放着电视现在挂着白板的地方，上午数学英语下午物理化学，晚上他们可以留下来继续自习，数学老师就在旁边翻着教案等着给他们答疑。

她和李东赫总是留下来，倒不是因为她们有很多不懂的数学问题，而是因为夏天太热了，她们想等到太阳下山以后再慢慢走回家。

她们在红绿灯路口牵着手，等红灯倒计时结束再跨着步子过去，等在斑马线旁的车车灯亮得强烈，让她们在彼此眼中成为好看的剪影，黄仁俊在马路中间愣住去看李东赫，被她的目光捉住，她朝着她咧嘴一笑，拉起她的手举到嘴边，把一个吻放在她的虎口， “ 仁俊呀，绿灯要结束了。 ”

她抬头，看到红绿灯上的绿色小人正在闪烁，像一片本不该在这个季节落下的绿叶。

她再回头看李东赫，她的笑在背光中看起来像是一场能持续一分钟的谢幕，她问， “ 准备好了吗？ ”

她不知道她该准备些什么，也不知道怎么样才算准备好，但她还是下意识地点了点头。

下一秒，李东赫抓着她的手飞速跑起来，她的裙子像在大海上被风翻飞的旗子，好像她们不是在跑向马路对面，而是在跑向一望无际的海岸线。

&&

她慢慢靠近李东赫，锅里的咖喱已经好了，李东赫手里的勺子一下一下分开浓稠的液体，把它们装进两个碗里，不知道为什么，黄仁俊觉得她看起来像是打算掏干红海的神。

她想起来了很多东西，黄仁俊想，但她还有更多没有想起来。

&&

她们经常会绕最远的路回家，路上有公园有层层的台阶，她和李东赫会玩幼稚的石头剪刀布游戏，她一直输一直输，最后只能站在台阶底部抬头看李东赫得意洋洋地摇晃裙摆。她假装生气地冲上去，两步并作一步的，感受到小腿肚肌肉被拉伸，像是有人在身后轻轻扯住她的脚踝。

她冲上去之后李东赫会闪躲，在台阶的尽头蹦蹦跳跳，不小心踩到插着禁止践踏警告牌的草坪，她们借着夜色无视警告，牵着手在天黑之后保持温热的草坪边缘奔跑，像两颗飞速旋转着的双子星，偶尔跨过界限。

李东赫的手抓起来很烫，潮呼呼的，不知道是她们俩谁的汗，但黄仁俊可以把它攥得很紧，像是小时候她们俩一起去买冰棍的时候手里攥着的零钱。

TBC


End file.
